


Snape can be cuddly too

by Defenestrationisthekey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defenestrationisthekey/pseuds/Defenestrationisthekey
Summary: My first snarry drawing that I'm crossposting a bit
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Snape can be cuddly too




End file.
